With My Life:
by Elijah Blackwood
Summary: This is a story about a young ward, well-taught in the art of combat, but this young boy is more than what he seemed. He made a promise to his master, Robin, as a lad. His main goal is to defend Robin's daughter, Lady Penelope. Now he must protect her with everything he has. ((FINISHED, THANK THE WRITING GODS !))
1. I Will Protect You

I went with Robin Hood and Maid Marian when they left with Little John to go off to a faraway place to settle down.

I was seven then.

I've always wanted to be a hero, like Robin.

To get the girl.

To live the high life.

But I made a more important goal.

When Robin had a daughter, I would conceal her from the darkness I had to see, growing up.

I would protect her.

I looked in the mirror, it's been eleven years.

Eleven long years of training with Robin and Little John.

Robin taught me to fight with swords, daggers, and longbows.

John taught me all the schooling I needed and how to fight with a staff.

Robin and Marian had a baby girl a few days after arriving at their cliffside palace.

They named her Penelope Renè Longstride.

She was such a beautiful baby, she had Robin's blonde hair and Malady's blue eyes.

She's gentle, calm, quiet, and kind, like a princess.

I remember stories the Mistress at the orphanage told us of rolling hills, castles, knights, princesses, princes, and romance that lasted eternities.

I always said "That's sissy stuff.", but in reality, I listened intently.

I remember every story.

Every ballad.

Every sonnet.

They kept me going in the hellish darkness.

I blinked as I looked at my abdomen.

I was surprised to find six emphasized muscles there.

How did I not notice before?

I flexed my arms, they were pretty toned too.

Huh.

Weird.

I put a shirt on over my pants and slung my sword at my side.

I tucked a dagger on the opposite side.

Then I slung my sheath and bow over my shoulders.

I held my staff vertically, it tall enough to reach my eyes, and walked with it.

I began training in the back of the estate with my staff, trying to hit the straw dummy with speed, instead of focusing on a certain spot.

"Skippy!" I heard Penelope yell, her 11 year-old feet running to the fastest of her abilities.

I laughed, leaning against my staff as she stood in front of me, huffing.

"I've told you time and time again, Lady Penelope, my name is not Skippy. It's Skylar Antonio Tippins. Not Skippy. That was a nickname given to me by my bossy older sister and sapling of a baby sister."

She giggled a little, looking up at me.

"Alright, I'll call you Skye."

I felt my face flush a little, it sounded so regal coming from her lips.

The breeze shifted, cause her large nightdress to swirl around her, showing a very lithe frame by the way it clenched to her skin.

She shivered slightly, the breeze must have been cold.

"Are you cold, Lady Penelope?" I asked and she nodded, her small arms wrapped around herself.

I took off my shirt, better me to get a cold than her.

I wrapped it around her and put one arm under her knees as I picked her up.

She sat on my forearm and wrapped her arms around my neck as I walked up the steep hill to the manor, Robin was watching me.

When I got close, he made eye contact and smiled.

I vowed eleven years ago that if he had a daughter, I would protect her with my life.

I was keeping my promise, and he knew that no lines would falter and be crossed.


	2. I Will Hide Your Secrets

I took her to her room and set her on her bed.

"Now, what are you doing up so early, Milady? You have no tutors today, nor do you have work from those lessons. I presumed you would be asleep."

She smiles wide, as if basking in the words she's going to say, "Simply because I wanted to see you, Skye."

I smile at her.

"I have to train, Milady, but you may watch. Although, you need to dress more appropriately if you do."

She laughed at that and ran in her closet, shutting the door.

"Be right out!" she yelled to me, and soon enough, a few minutes later she walked out with a white, puffy shirt and black boots and pants.

Wait, those are familiar...

"Lady Penelope?" I ask, stepping closer.

"Yes, Skye?"

"Are those my old clothes?"

She giggles, twirling around, "How did you figure?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe my initials stitched on the collar?" I say with a laugh.

She blushes, noticing it, "Oh."

I crouch and place my hand on her shoulder, "It's fine, keep it, you look cute in them."

She smiles and hugs me around my neck.

I hold her up, again, and walk back down to the practice area.

"I want to practice too, Skye!" she smiles at me.

"Ask your father, if he says you can, I will teach you myself."

She got a determined smile and nodded stiffly, imitating her mother, "Now, off to your work, now! At once, sir!"

I laughed along with her and began using my bow and arrows to hit a moving target that I made myself.

I hit bulls-eye every time.

She whooped and hollered for me every time I did.

I had my own cheering committee, it felt amazing to be recognized.

I even felt a small swell of pride before pushing it down and calling her over.

"Milady, come see!" I said exuberantly, and she ran beside me, "What is it?"

I pointed to a small clearing in the woods where a baby fawn was walking calmly with its mother.

"It's a fawn, Lady Penelope." she rolls her eyes as I say that, "I know what a fawn is, Skye, I'm not that batty."

I laugh, "You've been eavesdropping on your dear mother again, haven't you?"

She laughs, "And if I have?"

"I'll make you go to etiquette lessons."

Her expression changes to that of a child deprived of everything, "You wouldn't."

I laugh, "Or, perhaps, I would."

She frowns and hangs on my arm, "Please don't."

I laugh, hugging her close.

I can smell the scent of Lilacs and Roses wafting through the air around me.

I stroke her soft, silky hair with my hand, kissing the top of her head.

"You know I never would tell your mother on you. What we talk about or do that wish to keep a secret is our secret, and our secret alone."


	3. I Will Shield You

The next day, I ask Robin if I can teach Lady Penelope what I have learned.

In his room, it starts to feel dark and suffocating.

"You may not. And don't you **ever **bring up such an impossible subject again, do you understand?"

I nod, fear bellowing within my brain.

Yelling at me to bow and get out of there.

For once, I comply to Fear and bow, leaving.

I couldn't get out of there fast enough.

I ran outside and got my horse Cyrin from the stable.

She is a beautiful, white mare with strange, black stripes trailing around her body.

If you look hard enough, the stripes resemble a thorny vine.

We ride out to the middle of the woods and she sits on her haunches next to me.

I laugh, silly horse.

I lay flat on the ground and stare at the opening above me.

It's beautiful.

Suddenly I hear another horse and I see Lady Penelope on her horse.

She quickly ties it off and jumps from her horse and pounces onto me.

"Why are you here? You're not allowed to leave the grounds!" I yell at her worriedly.

"You left me alone! What do you expect me to do? Wait around until you come back?!"

I sigh at her words, she always knows what to say when the moment calls for it.

I sigh, "Lay beside me. Watch the sky."

She nods and we lay shoulder to shoulder, staring at the sky.

I take her hand and hold it tightly, "Penelope. I will teach you what I have learned, but if your father finds out, there will be Hell to pay."

She nods and lays on top of my chest, hugging my neck.

"I'll always keep it a secret. Always."

I begin to run my fingers through her silken hair, stroking it as she falls asleep.

I begin to feel tired as well and move her onto her side and I lay on mine too.

I hold her close and drape my cloak over her to keep her warm.

As I fall asleep I can hear her soft breaths that lull me into sleep.

When I wake up I notice it's been only an hour but I still wake Lade Penelope, "Penelope. We should get going."

She nods sleepily and I pick her up and take her horse and set her on it and we ride back to the manor on our horses.

Once we get there, I take her to her room and go to mine.

I sit down and begin to write a letter to the orphanage, specifically- my two sisters.


	4. I Will Abide Your Wishes

My endearingly annoying sisters,

I wish that I could be there with you.

**I wish I could say that without laughing.**

You may, though. You love me too, **very** deep down, but that is beside the point.

I may have a problem.

I have told you about Lady Penelope, how she is so gracious and kind to me.

I seem to keep getting myself in trouble, you see.

Not that I mean to or anything, it's just...

I'm willing to do so much for her that I keep disregarding my master's wishes.

It's not right, dear sisters.

What should I do?

Your Honorable brother,

Skylar.

* * *

I frowned at the letter and sealed it, giving it to a servant to send in secret.

Couldn't have Master Robin reading that.

That would be dreadful if he found out.

Not only that I still contact my sisters, but that his daughter is more important to me than he is.

Well, opinion-wise, anyway.

I rub my eyes, sore from being only under a single flame from a thin white candle.

I take off my shirt and pants, leaving on my undershorts, and lay in bed.

Blowing out the candle, I turn on my side and stare at the wall.

Oh, Lady Penelope, you shall be the death of me.

I fall asleep slowly, worrying over my sisters' response.


	5. I Will Wait For You

I get a response a week later.

* * *

Dear hopeless brother,

It's quite obvious, I knew you were the niave one of the family.

I bet you're scratching your head at this point, thinking, "What do you mean?" _(I actually was)_

Well, it's easy, brother.

You're in love with the little brat.

Be careful, tread very lightly, otherwise...

You may lose her.

Your _lovable_ sisters.

* * *

I wanted to beat my head against a wall.

_I was in love with a child!_

_Not only that._

_But my MASTER'S CHILD!_

_Oh, my, am I in trouble..._

I go to the girl's room and she's still asleep.

I sit on the side of the bed, watching her sleep peacefully.

I run my fingers through her hair and she grabs my hand reflexively.

I almost apologize for unnecessary behavior but realize she's still asleep.

She cradles my hand next to her face, breathing soft and warm puffs of air upon it.

I feel my face redden.

_She looks adorable._

I lay on the bed, careful not to stir her and watch her as she sleeps.

I smile softly, _I will wait for her._

_Even if I wait for eternity.  
_

_I will wait for this little girl.  
_

_The one I swore to protect.  
_

_The one I'm in love with.  
_

I kiss her forehead, "I will wait for you, Lady Penelope."


	6. I Will Cushion Your Fall (PART 2 START)

I waited long years.

I waited until she turned eighteen.

By then, she had already had a long line of suitors.

But with all of the fighting I'd taught her in secret, she was able to hold her own without me.

"Natural born talent, like her father." I told him once.

The quip satisfied his curiosity and he never brought it up afterward.

I get out of bed and am choosing a shirt when Penelope bursts in.

"Skye!"

I yell, covering myself with the shirt.

She rolls her eyes and purses her lips, "You never did that when I was young."

I stayed silent.

I would rather not incriminate myself, thank you very much.

"Anyway, I was wondering if I could go on a picnic today."

"I think you mean 'we'." I said shortly, turning my back to her as I put on my shirt.

"Aw, why can't I go alone?" she whined.

"Because I'm your bodyguard." she mocks, in sync with me saying it.

"Fine, but one horse. I don't want dad knowing."

I nod and walk with her to the kitchen as the servants pack us a basket.

Looking at her amused face, I know the drill.

She wanted me to come along.

She counted on it.

Cause she knew I'd cover for her if she got in trouble.

I'm her cushion.

I don't blame her.


	7. I Will Be Yours, and Yours Alone (END)

Once we get out into the clearing she unloads everything onto her picnic quilt.

She made it herself, she's a perfect combination of both of her parents.

Brave but calculating.

Intelligent but modest.

A fighter but wonderful with her hands.

A wondrous cook but simple with how she creates her dishes.

I sit beside her on the quilt, eating.

Once we finish, there is a silence as we watch the willow blow in the wind.

"Skye?"

I look over and I feel her lips against mine.

I kiss back, feeling sparks ignite inside me.

I pull her closer, unable to hold back.

This is wrong, I think as I wrap an arm around her waist.

What would Robin think, I wonder as she runs her fingers through my hair.

When he stop for air, we're both out of breath.

"Lady Penelope.."

"Penelope."

"Penelope, I-"

"I'm in love with you, Skye." she said nervously, smiling.

"Penelope, I-"

"If you're going to reject me, hurry up, will you? The suspense is killing-"

I cut her off, pulling her into my lap and wrap my arms around her stomach.

I lean into her ear and whisper softly, "How long?"

"Since I can remember..." she answers with a blush.

"I think I've loved you since you were born." I whisper, kissing her shoulder.

I feel her lean against my chest, "Sap."

"I've always loved a good romance."

"Good, because you're about to be in the middle of one." she smirks.

I realize the reason behind the smile when I hear her father.

"SKYLAR! DON'T YOU TOUCH MY LITTLE PRINCESS!"

"You sicced your FATHER on me?!" I yell, running with her in tow, my hand clasped over hers.

"You're the one who said you were in the need of excitement." she giggles and I roll my eyes.

Her father will find us soon, I know that for sure.

But he'll warm up to me.

Because I'll be able to fulfill my promise better as her husband.

My sisters are very much going to hear about this.

~FIN~


End file.
